The Digi-Destined.........DIGIMON?!!!
by Shinji Shazaki
Summary: Also: The Adventures of Taimon and Karimon.......Wait a minute...  Taimon?
1. Chapter 1

A New Problem

[A/N: All right then, this takes place almost exactly after the fight with Apocalymon, and Gennai talks to the Digi-destined.(This really sucks!I have to use a different laptop to write this!Thank you dearest brother and your darn obsession with watching every DBZ episode first without breaks!MY FINGERS WERE GETTING NUMB!)Anyway, my own character, Shinji Shazaki, Ninth Digi-destined, is still here!And I'll be using terms like, "chan", or "Konnichiwa", so I hope you know what they mean!LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!]

[Disclaimer: (I hate this!) Let's see, I don't any of this stuff, you know, characters, concepts, or terms?They belong to whoever they belong to, which isn't me.So anyway, I made up Shinji, her Crest, and some other stuff too, which I really don't remember.OK?LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!]

"YES!" Tai cried, "WE DID IT, WE WON!!!"Everyone cheered along with the large haired boy."This is so great!" Mimi said happily, "Now we can go home!"The nine Digi-destined were resting on a beach after their hard fight with Apocalymon.Gennai uncomfortably cleared his throat, a sad look in the man's…Eyelids."What's wrong?" Izzy inquired."Well, there's really a problem about your going home…" Gennai said slowly."Oh?" Joe asked, "What would that be?"Gennai cleared his throat again, trying to hold the answer off as long as he could."Gennai, what's up?" Matt asked."Well, youcan'tgohome."He spoke a mile a minute, but everyone seemed to hear him clearly."WE **WHAT**?!!!" Tai screamed in shock."I'm sorry, but there's no way for you to go home!" Gennai said, backing up slightly.It was obvious he didn't want to be injured by the strong kids and digimon.

"But why not?" Kari asked, worry straining her voice."I've been trying to figure out how you could go home." Gennai explained, "But…I couldn't find anything."Everyone's eyes began to pool with tears, TK and Kari already bawling.But for some reason, Shinji didn't feel any pain from the news."Gennai, what's been going on in the Real World?" she asked calmly."Uh…" the old man replied, staring at Shinji."Well?" Shinji asked, her voice holding no emotion at all."Well, um…" Gennai tried to say.Everything fell silent for a few minutes, and then, Shinji spoke the few words that stunned everyone."My family is dead, right?" she asked, nearly coldly.Gennai jerked."How…Did you know?" he asked."I've known for a while now." Shinji replied, standing up, "Piedmon was the one who killed them, right?"Gennai nodded silently."Huh." Shinji muttered, turning and walking away.

Myotismon jumped up and nearly ran after his partner.For some reason, Shinji had nearly disappeared.Myotismon looked around a short while longer, and found a small lake.Shinji was there, just standing there, her hands in her jeans pockets."Shin-chan?" Myotismon asked, walking over to her.He looked at the fourteen-year-old girl's face, and was stunned to find that there were no tears in her eyes."Shinji, what's wrong?" he asked."For some reason, nothing." Shinji replied.She bent down and picked up a flat stone."For some reason, I just don't feel sad at the loss of my parents." She muttered, examining the stone.She pulled back her hand, and with a flick of her wrist, she skipped the stone across the lake's surface.

"How can that be true?" Myotismon asked, "I've known you for too long and I know that there's no way you couldn't be feeling any sorrow or pain from that."Shinji smirked."Well, I guess you DON'T know me very well, do you?" she asked suddenly.Myotismon glanced at the girl strangely.Shinji smirked again."So, why AREN'T you feeling bad about this?" he asked."I've got no idea." Shinji replied, still smirking.There was an odd silence between the two.

Back with the others…

"S-so what are we gonna do?" TK asked.He and everyone had calmed down slightly."Well, wait for Shinji and Myotismon to come back." Tentomon replied.As if on cue, the two walked out of the forest and back to the group."Well, the only thing I can say is that you'd have to learn to live here." Gennai started.Mimi's jaw dropped to the ground."WHAT?!?!?!" she screamed."I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do to send you back!" Gennai said."So, we've got to learn to live with it, Mimi." Tai said.Mimi looked appalled.There was another odd silence."Well, I guess this is the start of our new life." Sora finally broke the silence

Five years later…

The nine Digi-destined had slightly gotten used to their new life in the Digiworld.Izzy had finally finished deciphering the hieroglyphs and now everyone knew what they meant.But, everyone had split up, going their own way with their digimon partners and whoever they wanted to be with.Like, TK and Kari went off by themselves, Tai and Sora went off, Joe and Mimi went off, Izzy was alone, Matt was alone, and Shinji was off with only Myotismon.

One day, Shinji was sitting in a forest, the sun shining through the treetops.She was now nineteen, having grown a bit.She was still somehow a head shorter than Myotismon.She thought the vampire grew along with her, but had no way of proving it.She had let her brown shoulder-length hair grow out slightly, it stopping right around the middle of her back.Everyone's clothes had obviously gotten too small for the kids-now-adults and Gennai had given them other clothes.Shinji was wearing a pair of black jeans, much like her old ones, and a red sweatshirt over a blue t-shirt.

Something was in her arms, Shinji gazing lazily down at it.She had a warm smile on her face, her blue eyes calm and especially happy.The thing in her arms stirred, and Shinji smiled a little more."Konnichiwa, Kai-kun." She muttered.The thing in her arms was a baby boy.The boy blinked and shook his head to get the sleep out of his system.He was only about two, and looked up at Shinji.He giggled happily at the sight of Shinji."Okasan!" he mumbled.Shinji smiled, her eyes gleaming in the sunlight.Kai smiled as the light seemed to dance about in Shinji's eyes.

"Okasan!" he murmured again.Shinji smiled and tapped Kai's nose lightly.Suddenly, someone's hands covered Shinji's eyes.She had a good idea of who it was."Otousan!" Kai muttered happily.Shinji smirked and put her hand up to the hands covering her eyes."Konnichiwa, Myotis-san." she said.The hands covering her eyes fell away, and Shinji was almost immediately kissed.She smiled inwardly, and returned the embrace.Kai giggled slightly.When Shinji pulled away, Myotismon was there, smiling.

"So, where were you?" Shinji asked."Nowhere." Myotismon replied, "But I've learned something about the other Digi-destined."He sat down next to Shinji and Kai."Oh?" Shinji questioned, "What's that?""It seems that Tai and Sora are looking for everyone." The vampire answered, putting his arm around Shinji's shoulder."Nani?" Shinji asked."There's a rumor going around that Tai and Sora want to get all of us back together." Myotismon continued."Why?" she asked."Something's up." Myotismon finished, "Something that I don't like."

His tone was dark, and angry.Kai raised his eyebrows in confusion."Nothing that concerns us, right?" Shinji asked, a tinge of fear ringing in her voice."I'm not sure yet." Myotismon answered.Shinji sighed worriedly.She and Myotismon had decided a while ago that they would live the rest of their lives in peace.Or so they hoped that the Digiworld would allow that.Kai looked up at the two, not understanding what was going on yet.

"Should we go find them?" Shinji asked.Myotismon remained silent.Shinji fell silent as well."Maybe they just want to get back together." she finally suggested"Perhaps…" Myotismon slowly agreed.Shinji smirked slyly."And wouldn't it be a shock to them to learn that you and I have a son?" she asked.Myotismon quickly turned to Shinji."N-nani?!" he asked.Shinji snickered slightly.Kai snickered as well."Well, shall we try to find them as well?" Shinji asked.Myotismon thought for a moment, then stood up and held out his hand to Shinji."Let's." he replied with a smirk.

A few days later…

Tai and Sora had already found the other Digi-destined."We still need to find Shinji and Myotismon!" Sora said, sounding exactly like Tai when he was twelve."What's going on?" TK asked."Well…" Tai started.Just then, an explosion rocked the group off their feet."Agumon!" Tai shouted, "Quick, digivolve!""I can't!" the little dinosaur said.A huge digimon that looked like another dinosaur appeared out of nowhere."MONOCHROMON!" everyone shouted, remembering the digimon from long ago.The Monochromon roared and rushed at the group.The group scattered, running from the obviously angry creature.Kari tripped, and the Monochromon ran towards her."AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kari cried.

Suddenly…

"CRIMSON LIGHTNING!" a familiar voice shouted.The Monochromon was struck down by a fast moving beam of red lightning.It disappeared in a cascade of digital information.Someone landed from the air, just before the eight teens/adults."Myotismon!" everyone said in shock.The vampire turned to face the group, smiling.Another person walked out of the forest, directly behind Myotismon."Shinji!" Kari said happily."How have you been?" Shinji asked.Tai was about to speak, when he noticed the sleeping form in Shinji's arms."Is that…" he began."A _kid_?" Matt finished.Shinji laughed."Say hello to Kai, Myotismon and my son." she said.

**THUD!**

Kai looked at the fainted group of teens/adults."Ne?" he muttered, no one understanding what he was saying.Shinji and Myotismon laughed at the fainted Digi-destined.Kai looked at his parents in confusion.Tai and the rest soon came too."So, we've been hearing rumors that Tai and Sora have been trying to get the Digi-destined back together." Shinji said, "What's been going on you two?""There have been tons of attacks on digimon villages around the areas we've been staying." Tai began to explain."Has that been happening to you?" Sora asked everyone."Now that you mention it, hai…"Matt replied."So, someone's looking for us?" Joe asked."Maybe someone in particular…" Tai said, sending a sideways glance towards Kai.Shinji saw his glance and slightly tightened her hold on Kai.

Gray clouds began to roll over the sky and thunder boomed.Lightning crashed across the clouds and it became obvious that it was going to be a bad storm."C'mon!" Tai said, "There's a cave close by here!"He and Sora ran off, everyone quickly following them.

Tai and Sora ran into a cave, everyone closely following them and shaking rain off their bodies."What a storm!" Mimi said in amazement.The thunderstorm became even worse as the group ran into the cave."All right, Tai." Shinji said, "Just why do you think someone's after Kai?""When was Kai born?" Tai asked."Just about two years ago." Shinji answered, "Why?""The attacks started just about one and a half years ago…" Sora exclaimed.Everyone turned to stare at Kai, sleeping in his mother's arms.

A few hours later, that night…

Shinji was awake, sitting against the wall of the cave and staring in the fire.She glanced down at Kai, who was sleeping as well."What in the world would they want with you?" she whispered.She ran her fingertips through Kai's short black hair and Kai woke at the touch.He had eyes just like his mother and father, midnight-blue."Okasan…?" the child asked slowly."Konnichiwa, Kai-kun." Shinji whispered.Kai smiled, his eyes half-lidded from tiredness."No one could be after him." Shinji thought, "There's just no point."She kissed Kai gently on the forehead and the boy yawned."Okasan…" he muttered.

Shinji smiled warmly."No one could be after him." Shinji thought again.Unfortunately, as if to try and prove Shinji wrong, an explosion of dust and dirt came from deep in the cave.It rocked everyone awake."What's going on?!" Mimi shouted."There's something here!" Matt shouted quickly."Perfect…" Tai said sarcastically.The digimon got ready for battle.

[A/N: How does everyone like this so far?I'm gonna toss a few more things into the mix, that _should_ freak all of you out.I got this idea from someplace, but I've been debugging this idea for WEEKS in my head!Yeah, I debug thoughts, SO WHAT?!I have to make everything perfect before I put it down on the computer!Anyway, I'm gonna toss some things into the mix that might seem a little weird, but I've used it slightly before!I hope you like!]


	2. Chapter 2

The Secret, Revealed

[A/N: Well, here's goes nothing!This part should explain what I meant last time.This has no…Well…I guess I WILL connect this with my other fics, OK?Well uh ::Rubs the back of head sheepishly:: This kind of explains why Shinji is so darn agile and exceedingly strong!I really hope no one flames me for this, or you'll get a visit from my weasel!OK?Oh, by the way, all Ladydevimon and Devimon fans, SHOO!LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!]

[Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own any of this stuff.None of the characters, concepts, or terms belong to me!I made up Shinji Shazaki and her old Crest, so you use, I kill!LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!]

"Perfect…" Tai growled.The digimon quickly got ready for battle.Shinji stepped back, holding the crying Kai close.The little boy was scared like mad, and didn't know what was going on.A huge digimon that looked like a scorpion appeared, creating another explosion of dust and dirt."Scorpiomon!" Patamon cried.Everyone remembered the evil digimon from when the Dark Masters were around."Agumon, digivolve!" Tai ordered."Tai, for some reason we can't!" Gabumon shouted."Wonderful." Myotismon growled.He glanced back at Shinji and his son.Shinji was practically shaking in fear, and Kai was crying."I swore I'd protect them!" the vampire thought."So I will." he whispered.He leapt at the evil scorpion.

"GRIZZLY WING!" he cried."TAIL BLADE!" Scorpiomon shouted, counteracting Myotismon's attack."PEPPER BREATH!" Agumon shouted, hoping to help the vampire."SCORPION STORM!!" Scorpiomon cried.Agumon's attack was blown away.And so was the digimon.Everyone was blown out of the cave and into the rain.Scorpiomon looked over at Shinji, who was still holding Kai tight."Oh, two Ultimates." he said.Shinji glanced around, looking for any Ultimate level digimon."Nani?!" she shouted.

"CRIMSON LIGHTNING!!" Myotismon shouted, flying onto the scene."TAIL BLADE!!!" Scorpiomon shouted back.Myotismon's attack was blown away, and a tree was felled.It headed straight for Shinji and Kai!Shinji looked up through the rain and saw the heavy tree falling straight for her and Kai."Kuso!" she muttered.She was completely oblivious to the fact that if the tree hit her or Kai, they would probably be killed.Instead, she gently put Kai down and flipped onto her hands, her feet in the air."Here goes nothing!" she growled.In a cracking of wood, Shinji was holding up the tree by her feet.Veins were popping out on her arms from the strain of holding the tree up.

Kai stopped crying for a moment and looked at his mother.Shinji didn't seemed really strained by the tree's weight and bent her elbows.She straightened out quickly and the tree bounced off her feet.It landed with a loud 'THUD' a few feet away.Shinji tipped forwards, off her hands, and landed on her knees."I…Didn't know I was that strong." she thought.Kai crawled over and tugged at Shinji's sleeve."Okasan!" he said.Shinji picked the boy back up and turned back to where Scorpiomon was.But the evil scorpion wasn't there.Shinji looked around, but didn't find Scorpiomon.

She suddenly jerked, her eyes wide and her teeth clenched.She looked down too late.Scorpiomon burst from the ground in an eruption of stones and dirt.Shinji and Kai were thrown into the air by the sudden appearance."TAIL BLADE!" the scorpion cried, seeing Shinji's back open to assault.Shinji glanced over her shoulder and saw the blue energy blade heading straight for her.Her eye widened at the sight.She shut her eyes tight and waited for the blade to hit her.But the attack never came.Shinji opened her eyes and looked around.She was somehow back on the ground, on her feet and right behind Scorpiomon.

Myotismon wasn't anywhere in sight.But, Scorpiomon turned right at that moment."K-kuso!" Shinji muttered in fear."I see why he wants you." Scorpiomon said, "You and your son have both shown some of your power.""N-nani?!" Shinji shouted, backing up."TAIL BLADE!" the evil creature cried, evading her question.Shinji quickly turned around, not wanting Kai to be hurt.

The attack slammed into her back, spinning her around and throwing Shinji into another tree.Shinji slid to the ground, supposedly knocked out.Kai slipped out of his mother's arms and onto the ground.He tugged at her sleeve, and started to cry.Scorpiomon began to advance on Kai and Shinji.Kai tugged harder at Shinji's sleeve, crying harder.Blood began to trickle out of Shinji's mouth, scaring Kai even more."Okasan!" he begged, "Okasan!!!"Shinji still wouldn't wake."TAIL…" Scorpiomon began to cry.Kai turned to look at the evil scorpion.Unnoticed by the boy, Shinji's eyes snapped open."DDDDDIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!" she screamed, grabbing a sharp stone off the ground and jumping into the air.Shinji jammed the stone into Scorpiomon's head, forcing all the way into his skin.Scorpiomon let out a weak gasp and fell to the ground."Ah, the Ultimate child of Ladydevimon and Devimon shows _her_ true colors." he said his last words.The evil creature disappeared in a cascade of information.

Shinji fell silent at his words."Ladydevimon and Devimon's…Daughter?" she wondered out loud, "W-where?"She looked around and didn't find any other women around.She suddenly put two and two together, and fell back, landing next to Kai."Okasan!" Kai said happily, jumping into Shinji's arms.Shinji hardly noticed Kai."SHINJI!!" Myotismon cried.He and the other Digi-destined ran out of the forest and to Shinji and Kai.Shinji looked utterly stunned and disheveled."I…" she kept muttering, twitching every once in a while, "Ah…"Her eyes were wide in something that looked like disbelief."Nani?" Tai asked."I…" Shinji continued to repeat, still twitching, "Ah…"Myotismon walked over and picked up Shinji by her shoulders, keeping her on her feet.Shinji still somehow kept a tight hold on Kai while she kept repeating the same thing over and over again."Shinji, nani?!" Myotismon shouted, shaking her shoulders.

"L-Ladydevimon…" Shinji finally murmured, "Devimon…""Hai, we've defeated them already." Matt said, "What about them?""I…Ah…" Shinji tried to say again.Her eyes rolled back into her head, and Shinji fell back, fainting.Myotismon caught Shinji before she fell back much, her hold on Kai never loosening."Otousan?" Kai asked, looking at his father.Myotismon's gaze was hard, and knowing."So…" he said."Those old rumors were true…" he thought.

The group walked back to the cave, Shinji unconscious in Myotismon's arms, and Kai awake in Kari's arms."Do you know anything about what Shinji was talking about?" Tai asked."Uh!" Myotismon jerked, "…No I don't."The group entered the cave silently and confused.When Myotismon set Shinji down, she woke with a start.She almost instantly hugged Myotismon tightly, sobbing into his shoulder.Myotismon jerked and wrapped his arms around Shinji.Shinji sobbed into his shoulder for what seemed like forever.

Suddenly, Shinji stopped."You know, don't you?" she asked."Hai." Myotismon simply answered.Shinji tried not to cry anymore, but failed.Kai crawled over, out of Kari's arms and over to his mother and father."Okasan?" he asked, "Otousan?"Shinji stopped crying for a moment and picked Kai up.She hugged him tight, tears still running down her face.Kai wrapped his arms around Shinji's neck and gently hugged her back."Okasan…" he thought.

A good while later…

Shinji had finally stopped crying, but was silent.She sat with Kai in her arms and Myotismon sitting next to her."What's up?" Tai asked from the other side of the fire."I…" Shinji tried to say.Myotismon looked at Shinji sadly.He knew what she was trying to say, but didn't know if he should say something.Shinji turned to him, her eyes seeming to say, "Daska Dao!"Myotismon sighed, and turned to the others."What Shinji has been trying to say is that, well…" he began, "Let me put it this way.Long ago, there was a rumor going around that Ladydevimon and Devimon had a child.A girl, to be exact.But, for some reason, they didn't care about the girl.They cast her aside.Gennai found the young Ultimate level girl in the forest one day, and decided to include her in the Digi-destined prophecy that was to come.And…He left her in the Real World with an adoptive family.So…Shinji is that girl."

Everything was absolutely silent, even the crackling of the flames went ignored."But, why did they cast her aside?" Matt asked, the shock of everything not having set in yet."I don't know." Myotismon replied, "Something happened."Everyone became silent again."I think…All of us should go our separate ways again." Shinji finally spoke up."Nani?!" Myotismon asked."Devimon and Ladydevimon are looking for me, and I don't want any of you to get caught in the middle of this." Shinji replied.She glanced down at the sleeping Kai."Especially not Kai." she said."But…" Myotismon tried to protest further."Myotismon, you know that I'm right!" Shinji said, "If they're searching for me, they're not going to hesitate to attack any one of you!I don't want that to happen to you!I really think we all have to go our own way for the battle that is surely coming soon!"

Another silence followed."I…I'll go along with it." Tai agreed."Me too." Matt said.Everyone soon agreed."I-I'm sorry I'm making you do this." Shinji said."You are right though." Myotismon said, "Even though we don't want you to go, we know you have to.""Arigato." Shinji said quietly.

The next morning…

The thunderstorm had finally stopped.The Digi-destined were outside the cave, everyone facing Shinji."I'm really sorry that I'm making you all do this." she said, a weak smile on her face.Myotismon was holding Kai, and the young boy had no idea of what was going on."Well, Sayonara." Shinji said, turning and starting to walk away, " I WILL see you all again."Kai suddenly realized what was going on."OKASAN!" he shouted.Shinji stopped and turned back to face her son."Oh, Kai." she said sadly.Shinji walked back and hugged Kai tight."Okasan, don't go!" Kai said."Kai, I'll be back." Shinji said, "I promise that I'll be back.""Promise?" Kai asked."Cross my heart and hope to die." Shinji swore, making a little 'x' over her heart, "Just promise me that you'll be a good boy for Otousan."Kai nodded.

Shinji smiled."Well, Sayonara." she repeated, "I swear that I will see you again."She kissed Myotismon quickly, and walked away, disappearing into the dense forest.Everyone was silent, and then all went their separate ways, going with the same person as before.Myotismon looked at Kai."Your Okasan will come back." he reassured his son, "She promised didn't she?""Uh-huh." Kai responded."So that means she'll come back." Myotismon said."OK." Kai said."I hope so anyway." Myotismon secretly thought,

[A/N: AH HA!I betcha didn't see that one comin'!In the words of Etemon, "I'm so evil!"Anyway, the next fic will be about Shinji's little 'journey' to figure out what to do, so no one complain if they don't see their favorite chars, OK?Good!Onto the next fic!]


	3. Chapter 3

A Trap From Two Devils

[A/N: Geez, I hope I don't get in trouble for using the word 'devil' in the title…]

[Disclaimer: Nope, don't own any of this stuff.I made up Shinji and her old Crest, and this neat little idea about Devimon and Ladydevimon being her parents!Heheheheh…o.O…LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!]

Shinji slowly walked through the forest, tears glistening in her eyes."I'm sorry I had to leave." she kept repeating."Kai…Myotismon…" she thought, "The family I have created now…I left them."Shinji hardly noticed two shadows hidden by the trees close by.One was an evil Unimon, Shimaunimon.The other was a new digimon, Psychemon.He was just a red Gabumon."Shall we get her now for Master Devimon?" Psychemon asked."Just wait a little longer." Shimaunimon replied, "I want to check something."Shimaunimon concentrated hard on something, and grinned."All right, NOW!!!" he shouted.The two evil digimon launched from their hiding places and towards Shinji.Shinji turned towards them, and all went black.

Shinji fell to the ground, a bloody gash on her forehead from Shimaunimon's hoof.The two evil digimon landed from their jump and were grinning."Good move." Psychemon praised."Let's get her back to Master Devimon." Shimaunimon said."Hai!" Psychemon said.The lizard hauled Shinji onto Shimaunimon's back and hopped on after her.The horse ran off, not minding the continuous lose of Shinji's blood from her forehead.

The evil pair stopped at a castle high atop a mountain, hidden in the gloom and shadows."Let's hope Master Devimon's in a good mood." Shimaunimon said sarcastically.Psychemon hopped off Shimaunimon and left Shinji there.The two walked inside, dragging Shinji along on Shimaunimon's back.

They came to a large room, a throne room to be exact."Master Devimon, Mistress Ladydevimon, we have gotten your daughter for you." Shimaunimon spoke.Ladydevimon glanced at the bad wound on Shinji's forehead."You could have gotten her a little more calmly, I expect?" she asked.Shimaunimon and Psychemon jerked."ENOUGH!" a male voice tore through the silence.A dark pit appeared before the two evil digimon."Drop her down there." the male voice commanded.Psychemon was slightly confused, but kicked Shinji off Shimaunimon's back and into the pit.The two walked away, not wanting to face anyone's wrath.

"I don't suppose you really want her back, do you?" Ladydevimon asked slyly."I will never forgive her unless she truly becomes our daughter again." the male voice replied."Devimon, you certainly know how to hold a grudge." Ladydevimon sighed.Devimon stepped out of the shadows behind Ladydevimon."Shinji will not become our daughter unless she does the opposite of what she did so very long ago." he growled."You've kept this grudge, even after you died, just because Shinji helped a Vaccine type when she was two?" Ladydevimon asked in shock."VIRUS TYPES ARE NEVER TO HELP OTHERS!!!" Devimon roared in anger.Ladydevimon stood up and walked towards the pit."Do what you will." she said, "I think I'm going to speak with our daughter."

The demon woman jumped into the pit, the hole disappearing after her.Devimon growled, and walked away.

Shinji lay unconscious against a cold stone floor, not going to wake any time soon.Blood pooled about her head from the gash in her forehead.Ladydevimon sighed at the pathetic sight of her daughter."But, of course, none of the other Chosen Children are any better." she muttered.Shinji stirred, jerking slightly.She groaned slightly, the pain of the gash starting to fill her head rapidly.

Suddenly, an exceedingly cold touch came to her forehead, covering the gash."Myotis-san…?" Shinji whispered, thinking perhaps Myotismon had rescued her."No." a cold, very familiar voice replied."Ladydevimon!" Shinji said weakly, in shock.She tried to move, but she had lost a lot of blood, and the hand on her forehead was strong.Shinji collapsed against the floor, unable to move.She groaned in pain, nearly losing consciousness again."So, why haven't you returned to us?" Ladydevimon asked."Why should I have?" Shinji growled."Because we are your parents." Ladydevimon replied."That's a little hard to believe." Shinji growled sarcastically."Oh?" Ladydevimon asked, "Then I have a question for you.When your 'parents' died, did you feel any sorrow or emotional pain?""No…" Shinji said slowly.Ladydevimon smirked."And why would that be?" she asked.

"How would I know?" Shinji replied."Because they weren't your real parents." Ladydevimon said.Shinji fell silent.She HADN'T felt any sorrow or pain that day…"So, do you believe me now?" Ladydevimon asked."If I did, I would be calling you 'Okasan', wouldn't I?" Shinji asked.Ladydevimon sighed slightly.She stood up and left.Shinji lay there, confused badly.

The next morning…

Shinji stood pacing around the small room she had been tossed into.She didn't know if she should believe Ladydevimon or not.The gash on her forehead had healed, and the blood was cleaned away.Heavy and light footsteps rang out, echoing around the small room.Shinji stopped moving, pulled her hands out of her jeans pockets, and turning to face where the footsteps originated.Ladydevimon was back, along with…"Devimon." Shinji growled.But what was in Devimon's hand made Shinji's eyes widen in shock.A gleaming sword, probably borrowed from the reborn Piedmon, was what Devimon carried in his hand.Shinji stepped back in fear.He was going to torture her?!"So…" Devimon said, lifting the sword, "You won't believe Ladydevimon?"Shinji was shaking in fear by then."Then I will have to BEAT the truth into you!" Devimon shouted.He lifted the sword over his head and brought it down, hard and fast.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Shinji cried in pain.The sword cut deep into Shinji's skin, over her left eye.Shinji stumbled back, falling down and holding her hands over the fresh wound.Blood leaked out between her fingers, running down her hands.She opened her other eye, staring straight at Devimon.He began to walk towards her.

An hour later…

Shinji fell down again, not crying out any longer.Devimon had just slashed her back from behind.Ladydevimon stopped Devimon for a moment and walked over to Shinji.Shinji had many bad cuts on her, but none were life threatening.Shinji spat out blood, nearly knocked out from the slashes.The cut over her eye had stopped bleeding, but it was going to be a bad scar.Ladydevimon cleaned off the other cuts that were starting to stop bleeding."Shinji, just say you believe me and your father will stop." Ladydevimon whispered."I won't!" Shinji groaned back.Ladydevimon sighed, and stepped away.Devimon stepped forwards, and held the blade close to Shinji's throat.Shinji looked down, and away from the blade.She wouldn't look either Devimon or Ladydevimon in the eye.

Devimon pressed the blade slightly closer to Shinji's throat, the point of the blade pressing into her skin, but not piercing yet.Shinji didn't move.She just sat there, not believing them, and waiting for Devimon to kill her.Devimon sighed and lowered the blade.Shinji looked up in shock.Devimon turned and said, "That's enough for today."He walked away.Ladydevimon glanced at Shinji one last time.The girl turned away and Ladydevimon walked away as well.

Shinji sighed, and leaned back against the wall.She still couldn't decide of what to do.Shinji thought about Kai and Myotismon, and wondered how they were doing.She smiled slightly from a memory of a few weeks after Kai was born…

Two years ago…

Kai couldn't seem to sleep.Shinji was still awake, and Myotismon was somewhere, trying to find more things out."Oh, Kai-kun…" Shinji muttered.Kai snuggled his head into Shinji's chest, sniffing unhappily.Shinji suddenly remembered a small lullaby from when she was a kid.She began to sing it softly to Kai.Kai looked up at his mother in slight confusion.As the song drew closer to the end, Kai yawned tiredly and fell asleep.Shinji smiled as Kai slowly fell asleep from the soft tune.

Present time…

Shinji started to sing the song to herself softly, forgetting her surroundings.

Ladydevimon always kept a spell open to the room Shinji was in to hear what she might be saying.She jerked when Shinji started to sing the lullaby."How could she remember that?" Ladydevimon thought.

Very, very, VERY long ago…

It was late at night.Ladydevimon had given birth to her daughter just a few weeks ago and for some reason, the girl couldn't fall asleep.Ladydevimon remembered a human lullaby from a trip to the Real World.Perhaps it would work for Shinji?She had a remarkable likeness to a human, maybe it would.Ladydevimon began to sing it to Shinji.Shinji yawned as the song drew to a close, and then fell asleep.

Present time again…

Ladydevimon teleported to where Shinji was instantly, but remained hidden in the shadows.Shinji continued to sing the song softly, not knowing that Ladydevimon was there.Ladydevimon began to sing the final verse with Shinji, stepping into what horribly little light there was in the room.Shinji nearly paused, but continued to sing.When they finished singing the song, Ladydevimon was just before Shinji, and Shinji was standing up."O-Okasan…" Shinji said.She and Ladydevimon embraced one another in a tight hug, Shinji finally excepting the truth.

Hidden in the shadows, Ladydevimon and Shinji didn't notice Devimon staring at them.The evil digimon grinned, flashing his fangs."Perfect." he thought, "I can use the Touch of Evil now."

The next day…

Shinji was finally allowed out of the room, and brought before Devimon."So, you believe that we are your parents?" he asked."Hai, I do." Shinji replied."If you truly do, let me do one thing." Devimon ordered.Even though Shinji didn't like the sound of that, she said, "All right."Suddenly, Devimon grabbed Shinji's head by her forehead.He lifted her off the ground and shouted, "FEEL THE TOUCH OF EVIL!""AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Shinji shouted.The evil attack sent red and black electricity sparking through the air.Ladydevimon looked on in shock."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Shinji continued to cry out in pain.

Of course, the Touch of Evil has SOME side effects, you know.For Shinji, there were a few physical changes.First off, her hair shortened immensely, above her shoulders, and turned black as night.Her canine teeth turned to sharp fangs, but her eyes stayed the same."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Shinji cried one last time.Shinji was knocked out.Devimon dropped Shinji to the ground, grinning.Ladydevimon raised her eyebrows in confusion."Nani?" she asked.

"This will ensure that Shinji is loyal to us." Devimon explained.Ladydevimon didn't like the way Devimon wasn't trusting Shinji.Shinji stirred, waking up slowly.Her eyes seemed ice-cold, and hard.Devimon grinned.Shinji knelt down before Devimon and Ladydevimon."What do you wish me to do, Otousan?" she asked.Devimon smirked again."Ah, perfect." he said.

[A/N: AH HA, HA, HA, HA!I betcha didn't see that one comin'!I've got a little more insanity up in my head, so let's see how warped I'll make this go along!Well, next part = INSANE!!!]


	4. Chapter 4

Shinji Shazaki…The Ultimate Virus?

[A/N: Well, here goes nothing!I love being this crazy!]

[Disclaimer: I don't this stuff.]

It had been another five years since the Digi-destined had split apart once again.Two-year-old Kai had grown to a seven-year-old fighter.His father, Myotismon, had trained him long and hard for the prophesized battle Shinji had warned everyone about.

"It's completely nuts." Tai murmured."What is?" Sora asked.Tai stared silently at the dancing flames before him for a little while before answering."That whole being Devimon and Ladydevimon's daughter thing." the twenty-two-year-old man sighed, "And we don't even know if she's all right."Sora sighed and tossed a stick into the fire.The tiny piece of wood burst into flames, and Biyomon looked up."I'm sure that everything's OK with Shinji." the bird digimon said with a comforting smile, "I mean, if she really is their kid, and she has that kind of power…""Biyomon's right." Agumon agreed.

"I hope you're right." Tai muttered, looking into the sky.The stars gleamed brightly, and gave Tai a little more reassurance.He smiled and then lay back on the green grass, falling into sleep.

"Joe?" Mimi asked somewhat quietly."What's up, Mimi?" Joe replied.Mimi looked up at the low-risen sun, for she and Joe had only woke up a few hours after sunrise."Well, it's been five years since we saw the others." the pink-loving woman sighed, "Don't you think maybe…Maybe we should get back together?"Joe smiled and put his hand under Mimi's chin, making her face him.

"I personally think that's a great idea." he said, "Do you want to start finding them?"Mimi giggled a little and hugged Joe."Let's get going!" she said enthusiastically.

In the forests behind each of the conversations lurked a shadowy figure.Its raven-black hair ruffled slightly in a cold wind, and smoky gray-blue eyes scowled at the four Digi-destined.Then, without any warning, they disappeared.

It was only a few months after Mimi and Joe had decided to find the other Digi-destined.They had found Myotismon and Kai last.

"It's great to see you guys again!" TK laughed a little."You're huge!" Gomamon laughed, dashing towards Kai.The little seal digimon launched at Kai and tackled him to the ground.Soon enough, the digimon had gotten in a dog-pile on Kai.Kai laughed, even though he could hardly breathe.He shoved the digimon off of himself after a few minutes.

"So, has anyone seen Shinji?" Tai asked casually.He didn't want anyone to think he was really worried about her."None." Matt replied."However…" Izzy murmured.Everyone looked at Izzy with a glance."I did find a strange inscription a while ago." the computer genius muttered, "I typed it all down to make sure I remembered."Izzy flipped open his laptop and booted it up.

"It sounds kind of like a legend that Gennai would have told us about." Tentomon said absently.Everyone looked at the computer screen as Izzy clicked open the program.The translated words read:

_The demon Virus will appear, and cause the fall_

_The Digi-destined will step up, and stop the destruction_

_The fallen angel will sacrifice_

_The fallen angel will kill_

_The Digi-destined will step up, and stop the destruction_

_ _

"Well that sounded like a badly written poem." Sora said somewhat sarcastically."I know it sounds weird, but it has some meaning that we need to consider." Izzy said.He pointed to the screen and continued, "We're a part of this, and the words 'fallen angel' sound like demons."

"And what demons do we know of other than Myotismon?" Kari asked, prompting a little."All right, all right." Sora said, "I get the part about us and Devimon and Ladydevimon, but what does the term 'demon Virus' mean?"No one had an answer for that.

"I don't like this thing one bit." Tai growled.He reached over Izzy's shoulder and shut the laptop.He smiled and said, "That's much better.Now all we have to do is find Shinji."

"OK, where do we start looking?" Matt inquired.Tai blinked; he didn't have an answer.Matt was about to berate Tai, when the smashing of trees stopped him.Everyone looked behind themselves to see a Skullmeramon fly from one area of the forest into the other side, breaking trees.The fiery Ultimate level digimon skid on the ground after smashing through many thick trees.

Skullmeramon stood up with a groan and stepped into the clearing.Then, from the part of the forest he had just come from, someone flipped over a broken tree and stood before the digimon.

"Okasan…?" Kai whispered.There, standing before the Skullmeramon, was brown-haired, blue-eyed Shinji.

Her face was strangely calm, and she didn't notice the other Digi-destined.Then, like a bolt of lightning, Shinji was in the air, slamming her fists into Skullmeramon's face.Shinji's movements were a sheer blur, and Skullmeramon couldn't even fall down.Then, just before the Ninth Child could punch him again, Skullmeramon yelled, "METAL FIREBALL!!"The white-blue fire shot from his mouth and blasted Shinji backwards.

Shinji flew into the treetops, but before she could fly farther than two feet, she threw her hands out to the side and froze with a shaking jerk.The leafy treetops were blown away, and Shinji very literally flew at the Skullmeramon.With a shout, the twenty-four-year-old Digi-destined thrust her hands forwards.From what the other Digi-destined could put together, energy actually fired from Shinji's palms, and blasted Skullmeramon into data bytes.Shinji flipped in the air and landed where the digimon had been.

Regardless of what just happened, Kai ran forwards."Okasan!" he said joyously, hugging his mother by the…Leg.Shinji didn't turn, but her eye flicked down and to the side to look at Kai.Her expression was no more than a frown, even when she saw Kai.

"Let my leg go." she said simply.Kai wouldn't listen, and held tight.As Shinji finally turned to face her son, Myotismon noticed a strange thing.Shinji's eyes were not the normal clear midnight-blue they had always been.There was an odd blackness to them, as they had been in the evil pit ten years ago."KAI, GET AWAY!" the vampire digimon suddenly yelled.

Kai looked at his father with a confused look, then up at his mother.Her dark brown hair had turned raven-black, and her eyes were a dark, deadly blue.Before the young fighter could react, Shinji flipped over, flinging Kai off her leg and into the digimon.She landed lightly, and looked up at the other Digi-destined.

Kai sat back up slowly and rubbed his head.Myotismon dashed forwards in front of Kai, glaring at Shinji."WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?!" he yelled.Shinji grinned and replied, "If you want answers, come and fight me."Myotismon froze; he would not fight the person he cared about.

"I gladly accept the challenge!" Tai shouted, stepping forwards.He held up his digivice, and Agumon cried out the command.Wargreymon stomped forwards, his claws itching for fresh battle.

Wargreymon was wondering what attack he should use, when Shinji screamed, "FIGHT!!!"She moved faster than Wargreymon could see, and was up close to the digimon in a parsec.

Before Wargreymon could attack, Shinji did.Her fists and feet were flying at an incredible rate.The armor covering Wargreymon's body cracked, and nearly shattered under the sheer power of the blows.The digimon fell backwards, defeated.His body started to glow a bright yellow, and Wargreymon de-digivolved back into Agumon.

Shinji lifted her hand from her side and curled it into a tight fist."Flawless victory." she chuckled, staring down at the unconscious Agumon.Tai gaped at the sight.Then, Shinji whipped to the side, looking at Kai.Her eyes were slits, and she was smirking insanely.

Kai, ignoring what had just happened, ran to his mother and grabbed her pants leg again."Okasan, STOP!" the boy begged, "Don't hurt them!"Shinji chuckled and said, "Insolent brat!"

She twitched her foot, and kicked out Kai's feet.The boy started to fall, but then Shinji slammed her foot upwards, kicking Kai up.She grabbed his collar and held a finger to his throat.A tiny ball of light appeared at her fingertip, practically in Kai's neck already."I've got orders to kill you all." the Ninth Child laughed, her expression a grin.


End file.
